A SwanQueen Drabble Collection
by EmmaShalforever
Summary: This is a series of mostly unrelated short pieces that I've written and posted on Tumblr because I felt they were too short to post as stand alones on here.
1. Reasons

**Reasons**

* * *

><p>"You can leave town?" Emma asked surprised.<p>

"Well, yes, I didn't have an alternate personality so I wasn't hindered by the curse," Regina replied in a voice that said she should have been able to figure that out by herself.

"So you've always been able to come and go as you want?"

The brunette's brows shot up in a 'really, Miss Swan, how dense can you be, we just went over this' way that made her feel equal parts irritated and embarrassed.

"How else would I be able to adopt Henry? It's not like Storybrooke was on any map."

Emma's lips moved down into a frown as she tried to wrap her head around this new information.

"So you could cross the line without anything happening?"

Now Regina crossed her arms and pursed her lips in irritation. "I know the two idiots birthed you, but even that shouldn't manage to make you this slow."

She shot her a sour look at the jab. "It's not that. I'm just trying to figure out why the hell you haven't just taken Henry and left a hundred times already." She looked expectantly over at Regina, waiting for some biting or sassy comeback. Nothing came. Instead, the woman looked somewhere between surprised and thoughtful.

Emma figured she might as well go all the way since she had already started. "And while we're on the topic, if there's always been a trigger that could make Storybrooke go away, why the hell didn't you use it? You could have just taken Henry over the town line."

Regina sent her a withering glare. "I should think you and everyone else in this town should be happy I did not."

"Of course, but that doesn't explain why you haven't." She couldn't help but notice that the topic was clearly a sensitive one for the former mayor if the vein on her forehead was anything to go by.

"It simply wasn't the right time," Regina replied haughtily, doing a very good job of pretending that she didn't care.

"I call bullshit."

The brunette wrinkled her nose in distaste at the profanity. "Well, I can hardly tell you what to believe, can I? But I don't see why I would, I had won after all. Why would I give that up?"

The satisfied smirk she delivered after her statement was, Emma had to admit, a very convincing one. She would have probably even believed her if it wasn't for the fact she had stopped taking Regina's words at face value a long time ago. It was always her eyes that told the truth. And her eyes were not saying the same thing as her mouth.

"You know what I think," she started, giving a knowing look that made Regina's face morph into one of apprehension. "I think you wanted the curse to be broken."

The woman's eyes widened in surprise and disbelief and had it been anyone else, she was pretty sure there'd be a jaw hitting the floor to.

"Excuse me!" Regina exclaimed incredulously. "Have you fallen and hit your head recently?"

Emma ignored the insult entirely. "I think that years and years of the same day made you grow bored. And I think you were scared to leave because you'd be in a world you knew nothing about."

For long moments they stared hard at each other, refusing to blink and daring the other to break first. And then Regina tipped her head back and laughed. It sent chills down Emma's spine and not the pleasurable kind. It was a laugh filled with condescension and amusement on someone else's behalf.

"For the sake of propriety I'll pretend you'll actually bother to listen to what I have to say. I'll admit that I'm not really sure why I didn't go through with it. Most days I think I just couldn't be bothered. "

Regina gave Emma a withering look and lowered her voice to a deeper, more dangerous register as she stepped closer to the blonde so she could intimidate her.

"But never for a second think that my reasons were cowardice. I am the Evil Queen. I can crush every person in this town, burn Storybrooke to the ground, and I'd feel _nothing._"

"Were," Emma supplied casually, as if she hadn't just felt chilled to the bone at Regina's display of her former role. But it was all a charade, wasn't it?

The brunette took a step back in bewilderment at how unaffected the sheriff seemed. "What?"

"You _were_ the Evil Queen. But not anymore. I don't think you have been since the first time Henry was placed in your arms."

Emma raised her brows in a way that said 'I dare you to contradict me,' and the vein in Regina's forehead became pronounced once again, but she didn't deny the statement.

For long moments they just looked at each other. And then an almost imperceptible sigh left Regina's lips. "Sometimes I don't know why I even bother with you," she said in clear exasperation, before she promptly turned on her heel and power-walked away.


	2. Beauty

**Beauty**

* * *

><p>"You're beautiful," Emma whispered to the woman in her arms. Regina shifted just barely before she settled down again.<p>

This was a nightly routine for them. Well, at least whenever the sheriff stayed over. Even though she spent more time in the large mansion than in her actual home, she hadn't officially moved in yet.

In fact, their relationship wasn't even official. They'd never made a declaration, but Emma knew most people were aware and more or less accepted it already. It was a silent agreement in the town that both women were taken and were co-parenting their son. And even if they wanted to comment on it, why would they dare when one woman was The Savior and the other a former Evil Queen?

Every night Regina spent in the blonde's arms would end with the whispered exclamation caressing her sun-kissed skin. And every time the phrase was uttered, the woman would shift, but never say anything.

The reason Regina stayed silent, Emma knew, was the same reason she kept repeating the words again and again. The woman didn't believe them.

"Only on the outside," Regina had whispered the first time she had heard the uttered words when she thought Emma had fallen asleep. And the blonde had vowed to herself then that she would keep repeating the words until her lover believed them.

She would prove to Regina that she was not broken; that she deserved to be cherished; that even though the past always shaped you, your past was not who you had to be.


	3. That Unavoidable Conversation

**That Unavoidable Conversation When In A Relationship**

AN: In my mind, I have this belief that even though Emma has lived a much shorter life than Regina, she's probably 'been around more' if you get my drift. I believe that Emma has most likely slept with more people than Regina, and probably a few more women too. So that's where this little tidbit stems from.

* * *

><p>"I've always wondered," Emma starts as she moves the duvet up to cover her cooling body, looking at the other woman in a silent question and receiving a nod in response. She drapes it casually across her lover as well before settling back down. Silence follows once she's made herself comfortable.<p>

"You've always wondered," Regina supplies once it's clear the other woman isn't going to offer anything further.

"Right," the blonde says as she takes a breath, steeling herself, before throwing herself on her side so she can face the woman she's going to question. "You've lived for, like, 60-70 years right?" She props herself up on one elbow as she tries to convey that she's not calling the other woman old.

Regina raises her brows in slight interest, wondering what is going on inside her lover's messy head this time. "So?" she answers smoothly, mirroring the blonde's pose and waiting for the typical foot in my mouth the savior seems so adept at. She doesn't have to wait long.

"It's just, since the beginning of this _thing_ we have, you've been very good at what you're doing and I'm just curious to know how many people you have been with during all those years."

"You want me to tell you how many people I've slept with?" the brunette questions, her voice taking on an offended note and her eyes narrowing in warning. Emma should know better than to ask such things of her. She's a lady.

"I know, I know. And I don't need an exact number just…are we talking single or double digits?" Or triple, but she's not suicidal enough to ask that aloud. She might not be the brightest, but not even she is _that _stupid.

Regina releases something between a snort and a huff. She's a little interested in hearing her lover's numbers as well, not that she'd admit that of course. And she's honestly not sure how her jealous streak will handle it.

"Tell me yours and I'll tell you mine," she offers with a salacious wink, her fingers of the hand not holding her propped up moving to trace seductive patterns against a pale arm, and Emma visibly relaxes against the touch.

"Double digits," the blonde offers easily and it occurs to Regina not for the first time that this, sex, is not something her lover is ashamed of or shy about. It's so different than what she learned growing up in the Enchanted Forest and it has taken her time to get used to the frankness and honesty here in this world.

"That could mean almost anything," she tells Emma with a pointed look and the woman releases a low chuckle of agreement.

"Less than fifty, more than ten," the blonde corrects, her own free hand moving to trace the outline of a clavicle. Regina hums softly at the contact.

"And how many of them were women?"

Emma pinches her lover playfully as she mock scowls at her. "That's cheating, you said Quid Pro Quo, it's your turn."

"Did I?" Regina teases, letting her nails scratch briefly down the other woman's arm, leaving faint marks and forcing a sigh of approval from her lover. Emma doesn't bother with a reply, knowing it is a rhetorical question and waiting for the brunette to elaborate instead.

"Double digits," she answers with a grin, laughing at the frustrated groan from the blonde at receiving the same vague answer she gave. "Less than fifty, more than ten," she adds with a wink before leaning over briefly to peck the pouting lips next to her. "Now, how many women?"

"Such a demanding little thing aren't you?" Emma teases and this time she's the one being pinched. "I yield, I yield," she mock shouts between laughter, loving how her lover's lips quirk upwards in amusement even as she tries to look stern and offended.

"Tell me!" Regina demands once they settle down again, lower lip jutting out in a pout reserved only for the other woman.

"Less than ten," the blonde reveals before looking at her lover with curiosity. "Did you ever sleep with women?" she questions, wondering if it was normal where her lover is from. From what she's heard and seen, fairy tale land was, is, whatever, kind of like medieval times and everything was awfully hush, hush and anal back then. Still, Regina has been awfully good at what she's been doing from the start, so she has to have picked it up somewhere right?

"I…Yes, one," the brunette replies and she notices how her eyes take on a faraway look, clearly remembering old times.

"Who was she?" she asks tentatively, not sure if this is one of the few good memories her lover has, or if it's just another in a long line of awful ones.

"She was a maid at the castle," Regina answers, her eyes still foggy as she remembers a time long lost. "When I was still somewhat innocent, before I became…" she clears her throat abruptly and fixes Emma with an intense gaze. "She was very kind to me."

And the blonde knows that's all she's going to get out of the woman.

"I guess it's just one of the many things you have an aptitude for then," she tells the brunette with a wink, wanting to diffuse the sudden somber mood of her lover. She's glad when Regina decides to play along.

"Yes, of course. And like with everything else, you probably needed a lot of training to become as adequate as you are now."

Emma sticks her tongue out at the other woman before taking on a hurt look. There was a time when she would have taken the jab to heart, but the way her lover's hand grab hold of her own and intertwines their fingers lets her know that it's not meant to hurt her.

"Well, what's most important is that I'm good at it now right?" she says with a grin as she slides closer to the brunette, delighted when the woman turns on her back in invitation, and settles herself on top, careful to keep as much of their skin pressed together as she can.

"How about we make sure I still have what it takes," she offers with a smirk as she leans down to place open-mouthed kisses along a strong jaw.

Regina hums her agreement before turning her head to capture pink lips against her own full ones, tongue begging for entrance so it can tangle with her lover's as hands begin to wander over supple flesh.


	4. Show Me Who You Are

**Show Me Who You Are**

* * *

><p>"This is…" weird, creepy, disturbing, yet kinda hot, "different," Emma finished lamely as she stared around the room with big eyes, trying to soak it all in.<p>

Regina stopped only briefly to glance behind her with a smirk. "Nice catch, dear."

Emma shrugged her shoulders, but didn't spare the woman even a look as her head kept looking from left to right, not sure what she had expected.

"You're the one who wanted to see, remember?" Regina said, and the way her voice sounded far away made Emma look over to find the woman fingering the material of a dark red dress almost fondly. It was clear she was lost in thought of another place, another time.

And yes, it was true. She had asked Regina to show her after seeing the woman's extravagant Halloween ensemble. All night she'd been unable to think of anything other than how Regina must have looked like when she lived in the Enchanted Forest. And as much as she _loved_ the uptight mayoral look – and make no mistake, she _really_ loved it – the idea of the woman's assets on proud display sent delicious, torturous shivers down her spine.

She could just imagine how boys and men alike stumbled over themselves when faced with that cleavage and those dark, sensuous and demanding eyes. They wouldn't know whether they trembled from fear or arousal.

In her not quite sober state she had then proceeded to ask Regina if she had kept any of her clothes from her Evil Queen days. The woman had naturally glared at her at the use of the title she despised and Emma had quickly, and only partially successful, managed to stumble herself to a correction of 'your days as supreme, almighty, hot ruler.' Or something close to that. Not quite sober may have been a little optimistic. But whatever.

Emma glanced around the room again. "When you said 'some' I didn't think you'd actually have a whole room dedicated to your time as, uh, Queen," she finished lamely, barely managing to catch herself. It's not that she actually thought of Regina as an Evil Queen. It's just that that was how most people referred to her and it was the easiest way to communicate that she meant who the woman had been 'over there.'

Regina Mills, the woman standing in front of her with hands on hips, pursed lips and raised eyebrows, was definitely not Evil. Sure, she was intimidating and infuriating and a lot of words generally not associated with positivity, but she definitely wouldn't kill anyone. Mostly. Unless it was absolutely necessary. No, Regina Mills was a woman with a complicated past who liked to show her claws, but rarely ever actually used them. Not that most people knew that of course, the woman had a reputation to uphold after all.

And Emma was fine with that. Because in their home, behind closed curtains, the woman was as soft as a kitten. Regina would probably maim her if she told anyone, but the woman was actually a closet softie and romantic.

More than one morning had been spent cuddled up in bed or on the couch. Emma had thought it would feel weird, considering neither of them was particularly used to such simple shows of affection, but it had felt oddly soothing.

It hadn't taken long for Emma to realize that the woman had a penchant for the feel of skin on skin. One time, just to see what would happen, Emma had spontaneously draped her naked body across Regina's so as much of their skin as possible was touching and the woman had actually, legitimately purred. _Purred_. And if the thought of something as simple as your skin making someone else that happy doesn't turn you on, well, then someone's missing out.

Emma had three orgasms that morning.

"Miss Swan." The amused drawl of the other woman drew her out of her happy musings and she blinked. When had Regina moved so close?

A hand found its way to her shoulder and fingers danced sensuously down her bare arms, goose-bumps rising in its trail, and Emma swallowed soundly.

"If I had known the effect it would have, I would have worn such a dress sooner." It took a moment for Emma to understand that the woman was referring to her Halloween get-up.

"It's not the dresses that affect me, it's you," Emma replied almost without a thought and she gave herself a mental pat on the shoulder for her suave as Regina smiled wide and took a step closer so they were almost nose to nose.

"Is that so?" she hummed, her voice dropping an octave and dripping with promises of pleasure. Emma's eyes fell to painted red lips automatically and her tongue wet dry lips as she nodded her confirmation.

"Thank you, dear." Regina leaned so close that Emma could feel her warm breath against her lips and knew she was about to get the air kissed right out of her lungs. She couldn't help but pout when instead the woman moved away. "So what's the verdict?"

Emma looked at Regina confused. "The dresses! What do you think?" Oh right, dresses. The ones she had been brought here to see because she asked. She'd totally forgotten about those. She gave Regina a look that stated clearly how disappointed she was that she hadn't been kissed before turning once again to look at the mannequins, studiously ignoring the woman's knowing smirk.

What did she think of them? Regina would expect her to actually say something sensible. The boobs on display she had imagined was definitely very much real on the dresses, that was for sure. "They're very…dressy." Regina raised her brows mockingly and Emma wanted to slap herself. So much for sounding intelligent. She deliberately avoided looking at the woman and studied the clothes a little more closely.

The dresses were all long and either really tight or frilly with what looked like layers of fabric.

"It's…a lot of fabric…" she continued a little awkwardly. "Not much focus on accessibility though."

Regina actually released a laugh at that and it was clear it was exactly the kind of thing she expected. Emma Swan wasn't entirely unknown for having her mind in her gutter. So of course she wouldn't care about the intricacy and beauty of the dresses if it impeded one of her favorite activities with the mayor.

"That's what magic is for, dear," Regina replied with a crooked smile as she moved closer so she could brush against the blonde. "Just a little flick of the wrist and it's all gone," she purred, delighting in the muffled gasp as she nuzzled Emma's neck. "Should I put one on?"

Emma breathed deeply for a moment before glancing at her lover a little sheepishly. "Maybe later? I'd really rather you remove the layers we're wearing right now than put more on."

Regina's grin was positively wicked. "As you wish, dear," she replied, waving her hand almost lazily and engulfing them both in purple mist.


	5. Three Times Emma Swan Doesn't Celebrate

**Three Times Emma Swan Doesn't Celebrate Regina's Birthday, And One Time She Does**

The first time Emma realizes Regina has a birthday just like everyone else, it's by accident.

Snow calls her in a panic, informing her that Henry has disappeared and that the last thing he'd mentioned was Regina. So Emma, ever the dutiful daughter and Savior, promises that she will make sure the woman isn't hurting him or trying to take him away, even as she rolls her eyes at her mother's dramatics.

People act like Regina isn't Henry's mom anymore now that she's here, but Emma knows the woman will never stop being a mother. The kid needs them both, even if he and everyone else might not see it or want to admit it right now.

And so Emma Swan finds herself sneaking around Regina's property, peering carefully through windows until she finds the brunette and their son hunched around a small cake with a candle that the woman blows out almost bashfully. Henry grins up at her and Regina smiles shakily back before she cuts a big piece for her son and a small one for herself.

Emma leaves them to it, her throat a little tighter for reasons she doesn't want to ponder, telling Snow three times how she's absolutely sure that Henry is safe and that it's okay.

* * *

><p>The second time Emma realizes Regina has a birthday just like everyone else, it's too late.<p>

She and Henry have just been dragged to the Enchanted Forest and gotten their memories back and the kid throws himself into Regina's arms, apologizing for not remembering her and how they _just_ missed her birthday.

When he asks how the celebration was, she smiles stoically down at him and says it was fine, but Emma can read the truth in her eyes. There had been no celebration of her birthday, most likely no remembrance of it at all.

Emma's throat tightens again, just like it had two years before, as the memory of watching Henry and Regina share a cake flashes in her mind and she realizes that the kid has probably been the only one to partake in any kind of celebration of Regina's birthday; is probably the only reason the woman made an effort to acknowledge the day at all.

She wants to wish Regina a happy belated birthday, to let her know that she knows and understands. But when dark pools connect with her own she chickens out, telling herself that it's too late this year anyway.

* * *

><p>The third time Emma realizes Regina has a birthday just like everyone else, she's too scared.<p>

They're back in Storybrooke for good, the Enchanted Forest most likely destroyed forever by the Wicked Witch, and everyone is trying to come to terms with the fact this world is where they'll be stuck forever.

They should all really just be happy to be alive since everyone would be dead if Emma and Regina hadn't managed to send them all back to a recreated Storybrooke. After all, they had managed to move planets to create an eclipse in Neverland, so people found it natural they managed to send them all to safety.

Apparently the only ones who hadn't believed in it, where the two women themselves. And then Emma had felt things from Regina during the whole process that made her completely freak out.

The few times they've seen each other after, Regina has looked rather spooked too, like what their magic did together shouldn't be possible and means more than she wants it to mean. That look makes Emma freak out even more.

She doesn't realize she's missing the woman's birthday _again_, until she hears the voicemail Henry has left on her phone informing her that he'll be staying at Regina's for the night. It's her time with him this week and for a moment she feels betrayed before she realizes what day it is.

She looks at the clock and sees that she still has two hours before the day is over. She could make it, if she wants. Emma contemplates it; going over to the large mansion, knocking on the doors and wishing Regina a happy birthday. Maybe even get invited in for a piece of cake with the woman and their shared son.

But in the end she tells herself it would be too weird. They've been avoiding each other for so many weeks now that it's easy to convince herself the gesture wouldn't be kindly received.

She sits and watches the clock tick by minute for minute, until it passes midnight and it's officially too late to do anything anyway. When she falls into bed, her throat feels tight for reasons that she might just be starting to understand.

* * *

><p>"Are you ready?" Emma asks, doing a poor job of masking the excitement in her voice.<p>

"I've been ready for an hour, Miss Swan, you're the one trying to sleep away the day."

Henry laughs at the snark, gently guiding his mom forward so he's sure she won't fall or hit anything.

"No peeking," he tells her sternly when he sees her free hand twitch, giggling at the sigh Regina releases when Emma quickly takes hold of her hand and helps guide her too.

"Is this really necessary?" the brunette demands, but it's easy to pick up the poorly hidden affection in her words.

"It's part of the fun," Henry chimes up confidently, "it's supposed to be a surprise."

"Also, you really don't want to see the utter mess we made before you've enjoyed the result," Emma adds playfully, earning an unsurprised snort from the blindfolded woman they're now guiding down in a seat.

"Are you ready?" Henry asks with an excited clap as he unties the knot behind his mother's head, the fabric falling away to reveal closed eyes. Regina nods and bites the right side of her lower lip a little nervously. "Ok, open them."

The brunette's eyes remain closed as she takes deep, calming breaths while trying to prepare herself for whatever comes next.

Emma chuckles and grabs hold of her hand softly. "Trust me, you'll love it," she coaxes as she rubs soothing circles with her thumb.

"Of course, I have no doubts," Regina informs her before carefully letting her lids flutter open. She can't hide the gasp when her eyes land on a huge cake, filled to the brim with candles, behind it, a small stack of presents.

"How on earth are we going to be able to eat all that?" the brunette asks as Emma moves to light all the candles.

"We're three people and have a whole day, trust me, it'll get eaten. Now quick, blow out the candles before they drip on the cake."

Regina eyes the monstrous thing with wide eyes. "There's no way I'll manage to blow them all out," she offers before eyeing them both with a bashful smile. "You'll help me right?"

Henry quickly agrees by taking the spot on the left side of the cake and Emma chuckles as she goes to the right.

"Together on three?" Regina asks timidly before starting the count. Together they manage to blow out every single candle on the first try, the brunette smiling happily even as she looks a little uncomfortable with the attention she's getting.

"Happy Birthday, Mom," Henry yells before hugging her tightly before beginning to remove all the candles so they can get started on the good stuff.

"Happy birthday," Emma whispers as she leans over and kisses Regina's cheek sweetly.

"Happy Birthday," the brunette whispers to herself, like she can't really believe this is really happening before she smiles wide and pecks pink lips gratefully.

"Cake and presents," Henry exclaims loudly to make sure his mom's don't start making out for real. No kid ever wants to see their parents do that.

Regina looks overwhelmed by the whole thing, but smiles anyway. She doesn't even complain about the huge piece of cake Henry cuts for her as she tries to keep her eyes from watering at the knowledge that this is all for her.

"You better get used to this," Emma murmurs against her ear with a smile, "because next year we're throwing a _real_ party for you."


	6. How Emma's Ringtone Changed

**How Emma's Ringtone Changed Over The Course Of A Year**

AN: Just a silly little tidbit that came to me.

—-

Henry laughed when Emma's phone started playing 'The Imperial March' from Star Wars. "Let me guess, that's my mom," he said with an amused grin as the blonde looked back at him sheepishly. "Sorry, kid," she offered before pressing accept."Yeah?"

—-

_What'll you do when you get lonely  
>Nobody's waiting by your side?<br>You've been running and hiding much too long.  
>You know it's just your foolish pride.<em>

Emma scowled at Ruby, who was grinning knowingly at her when her phone started singing 'Layla'. So maybe she liked to use ringtones that accurately represented what she was feeling for the caller, and _maybe_ she sort of had a secret thing for the Mayor. That didn't give her friend the right to make fun of her.

"Shut up," she growled, only making the waitress laugh before she sauntered off to take orders.

—-

_You walked into the party  
>Like you were walking onto a yacht<br>Your hat strategically dipped below one eye  
>Your scarf it was apricot<br>You had one eye in the mirror  
>As you watched yourself gavotte<br>And all the girls dreamed that they'd be your partner  
>They'd be your partner, and<em>

Snow furrowed her brows thoughtfully when Emma's phone started chiming and her daughter released an annoyed huff as she took out her phone from her pocket and eyed the screen grumpily.

_You're so vain, you probably think this song is about you _  
><em>You're so vain, I'll bet you think this song is about you <em>  
><em>Don't you? Don't You?<em>

"Regina?" she asked the sheriff with a quirked brow and a slight tilt to her lips, watching Emma roll her eyes before answering.

—-

_I love myself  
>I want you to love me<br>When I'm feelin' down  
>I want you above me<br>I search myself  
>I want you to find me<br>I forget myself  
>I want you to remind me<em>

Emma fumbled to get her phone out as quickly as possible while David eyed her curiously.

_I don't want anybody else  
>When I think about you<br>I touch myself  
>I don't want anybody else<br>Oh no, oh no, oh no_

Was that a blush starting in his daughter's cheeks? Then the words he was hearing penetrated his mind and his eyes grew wide as Emma finally managed to free her phone and growled out a "What?" as she deliberately refused to look over at her deputy.

David shifted uncomfortably in his chair as he realized who had to be on the phone.

—-

_Imagine me and you, I do  
>I think about you day and night, it's only right<br>To think about the girl you love and hold her tight  
>So happy together<em>

Regina spun around at the song beginning to play and spotted the sheriff who gave her a cheeky grin before waving for her to come over.

_I can't see me lovin' nobody but you  
>For all my life<br>When you're with me, baby the skies'll be blue  
>For all my life<em>

"Do you really need to have that cheesy song as my ringtone?" the brunette pretended to complain with a huff as she sat down next to her fiancé.

"My phone, my choice," Emma shot back with a chuckle as she leaned over and pecked the woman. "Besides, we're happy aren't we? So it's fitting."

"Yes, we are," Regina agreed with a hum as she let her lips ghost along a pale cheek before reaching out to steal the blonde's coffee, sipping it despite the woman's loud protests.


	7. Valentine's Card

**Valentine's Card**

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters and make no profit.

AN: See story picture for the card or the full text from the card at the bottom.

Dedicated to my friend who requested this.

* * *

><p>Regina closed the door to her office firmly and stomped over to her desk, something she never would have allowed herself to do in public. But she was grumpy.<p>

Her lunch had been spent at Granny's, as it did most weekdays – either to show her constituents that she was a mayor who cared about and interacted with the community since she'd been re-elected two months ago or to have lunch with the woman she was forced to share her son with to show that the Savior and herself were cordial with each other.

She hadn't even thought of today's date until she entered the diner and saw pink and red hearts hanging on the wall, from the ceiling, really just everywhere. Even the menus were specially made for the occasion it seemed; heart-shaped and light purple, which made Regina frown at it as she sat down.

_Valentine's Day._

One look around the room and its sickly cheesy and ridiculous inhabitants and the mayor decided she needed to bring her lunch with her. There was no way she could sit there and not gag at all the pathetic displays of affection and awkward flirting she was witnessing.

So yes, Regina was grumpy. Because not only was she forced to eat her lunch elsewhere, but she also knew that she would be one of the only people in town to not get a single card or gift. Well, that wasn't entirely correct she reminded herself as she tried not to pout. Henry would no doubt bring her something – and she always loved whenever he did something for her – but it wasn't the same as a _romantic_ card or gift. There would be no secret admirers for her now that Sidney was locked away.

She silently berated herself for being as pathetic as feeling sour over something as pointless as Valentine's Day and released a huff of annoyed breath before forcing herself to start on some paperwork.

Her hand stopped in mid-air as her gaze fell on a card lying on top of the small stack of papers to her right. Curiously, she picked it up and looked it over quickly for a name before she started reading the text.

'_I know we're not, like, together or anything but…_'

* * *

><p>"Miss Swan!"<p>

Emma jerked in her chair and barely managed not to overbalance, gripping her desk just in time to force the chair back on all four legs before scrambling to get up.

"What?" she questioned, a slight note of panic in her voice as she watched Regina stalk towards her, as she wondered how she hadn't heard the woman's heels as soon as she entered the station.

"What is this?" the brunette seethed as she threw a card down on the sheriff's desk before crossing her arms expectantly.

Emma picked it up and eyed it carefully. "Uh, it looks like a card?"

Regina snapped it out of her hands angrily, clearly not finding this humorous at all. "I know it's a card. What I want to know is why it was at my desk when I got back from lunch."

"Someone put it there?"

The mayor shot her a murderous look before thrusting the card up in her face. "Is this funny to you?" she ground out, offence and adrenaline rushing through her veins as she saw the blonde try to stay serious.

"I'm not sure what you want here, Regina," Emma offered with a shrug, watching the vein on the brunette's forehead become visible as her jaw flexed in clear anger.

"I know it's from you, so I want to know; do you think it's _funny?_"

The sheriff's amused attitude fell away slowly as she realized that the other woman genuinely thought she was being played with and felt offended and hurt. "No, I don't think it's funny."

"Then please, _do_ tell why you did it," Regina hissed as she let the card fall to the desk, Emma's eyes following it with her gaze as she frowned for a second.

"I was just…trying to be nice or something," she offered with a shrug.

"Well, for future references, Miss Swan, _don't_."

The sheriff watched her turn, clearly intent on walking away. "Not a fan of Valentine's Day then?" she asked, smirking knowingly when the brunette spun back around to face her with a look of confusion.

"Excuse me?"

Emma raised her brows pointedly as she teased, "Or maybe just not used to getting anything?"

"What do you want?" Regina demanded, pursing her lips and crossing her eyes as her brows scrunched together in a displeased frown. The sheriff languidly made her way around the desk, picking up the card, before walking closer to the other woman.

"Don't forget your card," she offered with an innocent smile, ignoring the glare shot her way before the piece of paper was unceremoniously snapped out of her hands.

"Hey, Regina?" Emma said when the mayor made to turn away, halting her in her track. Before she could chicken out she leaned forward and brushed her lips softly against a cheek. "Happy Valentine's Day."

Regina looked at the blonde as if she'd lost her mind before releasing a huff as she turned to hurry away. As soon as the woman was out of sight, Emma released the breath she'd been holding as she leaned against the desk. Now all she had to do was wait for the mayor to process and freak out and decide what to do with what had just been revealed.

The sheriff snapped out of her thoughts as the fast click-clack of heels could be heard before Regina was storming angrily towards her. She didn't stop until she was all up in Emma's face, her eyes stormy with rage and turmoil.

"What the hell was _that?_" she demanded loudly, growling with impatience when she didn't get an immediate reply.

"Miss Swan-"

"Emma," the blonde interrupted insistently. "We're way, _way,_ past formalities." Regina raised an eyebrow unimpressed.

"_Sheriff_," she stressed as she glared at the woman looking a little too comfortable for her liking, "what exactly is the meaning of this?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Emma countered, watching the brunette flounder and take a cautious step away from her.

"We don't- we don't do that," Regina spit aggressively, but she was looking more uncomfortable than angry.

"Well, maybe we should," the blonde offered without any hesitation, trying to send the mayor a comforting and genuine smile to tell her that she wasn't pranking her and that it was okay.

"I- Emma- I don't-"

Emma could see how hard Regina was trying to wrap her head around what was happening, but she looked so lost and confused. The sheriff decided to take pity on her and go the whole way since she'd already put her ass on the line. She slowly raised her hand, relieved when it wasn't pushed away, and gently cradled a sun-kissed cheek. Regina went still, her eyes locking automatically on shining green orbs.

Emma's heart was hammering in her ears, but she refused to back down now, so she leaned forward before she could change her mind – or before the brunette decided to hit her – until she could press her lips against the other woman's.

It was just a simple press of lips against lips, barely even constituting a real kiss, but there was no way Regina could doubt just what it meant. Or what the sheriff wanted it to mean at least.

Emma pulled away slowly, hand brushing gently at a wayward strand of dark hair, before she let it fall to her side as she tried to gauge the brunette's reaction. Regina just stared at her, apparently having lost any and all function to speak, so the blonde cleared her throat a little awkwardly.

"So…" she stated, hands self-consciously disappearing inside her jeans-pockets, as she gave the other woman a questioning look. Regina blinked once, twice, before her mind seemed to start working again and she quickly looked around to see if anyone had seen.

Emma rolled her eyes.

"I think," the mayor started when she was satisfied that no prying eyes or ears were around, "that you should come to dinner tonight. 7 o'clock?"

"Really?" Emma exclaimed, eyes lighting up in excitement as she grinned widely, causing a somewhat irked expression to appear on the brunette's face.

"Don't be late," Regina warned before she spun on her heel with a flourish, putting a little extra sway in her hips as she made her way out of the station.

* * *

><p><em>I know we're not, like, together or anything<em>

_ but it felt weird to just not say anything_

_ so I got you this card. _

_It's not a big deal._

_ It doesn't really mean anything. _

_There isn't even a heart on it._

_ So basically it's a card saying hi. _

_Forget it._


	8. I See You

**I See You**

AN: I've always felt Snow could take Emma and Regina being in a relationship two different ways depending on how she found out. And normally she's not too positive to it, so I felt like doing one that's different.

—-

Snow is having an internal battle with herself. She really shouldn't be spying, it's not the right thing to do, but she can't get herself to turn away either.

It was the laughter that made her freeze before she quickly darted out of sight. Regina's laughter. And when she peeks out from her hiding place, she sees that Emma and Henry are with her, making silly faces and trying to steal each other's ice cream. Regina is looking at them both, amused and smiling. A real smile; body relaxed and eyes shining with happiness Snow hasn't seen from her in a very long time. Then Emma turns to the woman with a grin, her eyes glowing with contentment and something else, and Snow releases a soft gasp as she realizes what she's seeing.

She hurries away before any of them can see her lurking, spying.

—-

Snow tells David what she saw because she can't ever keep something so important from her husband.

"What should we do?" he asks her once she's done, pacing restlessly. "Should we talk to Blue? Is it a spell or a curse?"

Snow lays a calming hand on his arm and smiles softly at his protectiveness. "We're not going to do anything," she tells him gently. "We're going to wait for Emma to come to us."

Charming looks at her with surprise. "We can't let Regina use Emma like that, Snow. She's our daughter," he tries to argue. He needs to take care of his family and watch out for them.

"I don't think it's a curse at all, David," she retaliates calmly, firmly. "I have to believe it's not."

Charming knows better than to argue.

—-

Snow isn't surprised when three firm knocks to her door reveals Regina.

"We need to talk," the mayor offers without preamble, ignoring David completely as she studies her former step-daughter intently. Snow pats her husband's arm once and he kisses her softly before leaving them alone.

"Can I get you anything to drink?" Snow offers, not wanting to seem like a bad hostess, even if her company is the woman who has tried to make her life miserable and kill her multiple times.

Regina ignores the question, not wanting to risk getting ambushed and finding it better to go on the offensive. No point in beating around the bush. "It's too easy."

"What is?" Snow asks calmly as she fills a glass of water for herself. Regina eyes her pensively.

"Your daughter tells you that she's screwing your mortal enemy and you're just okay with it?"

Snow raises her brows at how her former step-mother is clearly trying to get a rise out of her. She's not going to let her though. They both know it's so much more than that between the mayor and the sheriff.

"Are you disappointed that we're not accusing you of casting a spell on her?"

There's a brief flicker of surprise and uncertainty on sun-kissed features before Regina steps closer so she can appear more intimidating, her heels allowing her to gain the height advantage on the other woman. "What I want to know is why you're not."

Snow releases a soft sigh as she sets down her glass on the counter. "This might come as a surprise to you, Regina, but we already knew." The former Evil Queen stares at her in disbelief as silence fills the space around them.

"How?" Regina eventually gets herself to ask.

"I saw you, at the pier, with Henry and Emma three weeks ago."

Brows scrunch in thought as the woman thinks back, trying to figure out just which occurrence the school teacher is referring to. Regina looks at her former step-daughter suspiciously. "And from what you saw you just decided that you were…okay with it?"

"Well, I won't deny that certain thoughts did cross my mind," Snow says truthfully. "But despite what you may think, I've always wished for you to find happiness, Regina."

The mayor snorts in disbelief. "You'll have to excuse me for finding that implausible. Besides, I could just be using the sheriff."

"You could," Snow agrees before giving the woman a meaningful look, "But I don't think you are."

Regina raises her brow in challenge, a half smirk playing at her lips. "Is that so? And pray tell, what exactly has made you come to that conclusion?"

"Your smile," Snow replies easily, making the mayor frown in puzzlement and sending a look that demands her to explain further. "The way you smiled at them reminded me of when you saved me from that runaway horse, before…everything happened."

Regina releases a huff of disbelief at the less than satisfactory explanation. "You're risking your daughter's happiness based on a smile?"

"Well, not just a smile," Snow offers with an upturning of lips before taking a sip of her water, watching as the mayor folds her arms in impatience, but remains uncharacteristically silent. "What I saw when you were with them…I'm pretty sure that was pretty close to the Regina I first met. The one who believed in happy endings."

She looks at Regina, gaze unwavering, daring the woman to say she's wrong. The mayor stares right back. And then Regina releases a huff of incredulity before promptly turning on her heel and making her way out of the apartment without so much as a goodbye. Snow doesn't mind. The fact Regina didn't refute her claims or call her insane is all the confirmation she really needs.

She knows they're most likely never going to be friends, there's too much bad history between them. But they can play cordial with each other if it means making the people they care about happy. And if Emma is happy, well, then what more can a mother wish for?


	9. The First Time Emma Puts On A Dress

**The First Time Emma Puts On A Dress And Is Told To Change**

"Henry, five minutes," Regina called out as she made her way up the last set of stairs on her way to the bedroom. She released a silent huff of annoyance as she was reminded, not for the first time, that he was very much like his birth mother in certain aspects.

"Emma, we have to-" she started as she walked through the door before stopping short at what she saw. For a very long moment all she could do was stare and try to take in the vision that was her girlfriend in a dress. She had hinted that she wanted to see the sheriff in one several times, but this was the first one where the woman had actually indulged her.

"So, what do you think?" Emma asked, eyeing her nervously as she fiddled self-consciously with the hem of the dress. Regina let her eyes roam up and down her figure hungrily before her face morphed into a slight frown.

"You need to change." Emma's eyes widened in surprise and confusion.

"What, why? You're the one who wanted-"

"I've changed my mind. No dress." Emma lowered her head in shame.

"So you don't like it then?" she asked, but it was more a statement than a question.

"Oh no, dear, I like it very much. That's the problem." Brows scrunched together as green eyes shot up to look at her in bewilderment.

"I don't understand."

"You look positively delectable in a dress, Sheriff," Regina purred as she made her way closer. "And that poses two big problems." Emma raised her brows in a gesture for her to go on. "One, everyone is going to be ogling you all night and you know I don't like to share." They smiled knowingly at each other before the brunette leaned over so she could murmur into her ear. "And two, all I'd be thinking about all evening is hiking up that dress and burying my face between your thighs."

Emma's lips parted as her breath hitched before she leaned back just enough to catch brown eyes shining with want before moving down to pink lips hungrily. "I don't really see the problem," Emma husked, drawing a warning growl from her girlfriend.

"You have three minutes to get changed." Emma crossed her arms petulantly, making Regina smirk. "Don't worry, dear. You can put the dress on when we get home."

The sheriff grinned at the promise.


	10. The One Time Regina Tries Subtlety

**The One Time Regina Tries Subtlety With The Charmings**

"We need to talk."

Those four words, said so seriously from her former – still occationally – enemy, makes Snow White freeze for a moment before she remembers her manners and silently stands aside to let the woman in. She calls for David and they all settle down, Regina in the chair and the married couple on the sofa.

"Is something wrong?" Snow asks immediately. "Emma? Henry?" Her worry is easily recognizable in her voice, but she's never going to try to hide her concern where her family is involved.

"They're perfectly fine," Regina offers nonchalantly, waving away her unease. "Well, in a manner of could say I'm here because your daughter may have lost her mind, but I wouldn't fret over it," she adds, unable to keep herself from riling up the two idiots when presented with the easy possibility.

David opens his mouth to give a retort, but Snow's hand on his arm stops him. "Why are you here, Regina," she asks with forced calm. After so many years she has finally started to learn that she can't take offence at the reinstated mayor's barbs, or they will just keep on coming. The woman thrives on her frustration and anger.

Regina almost seems to pout at Snow's unwillingness to be provoked before she grows serious. "I'm here because we're gonna have to learn to be cordial with each other."

Snow and David frowns in slight confusion before Charming offers, "I thought we already were?"

And they are. There's no arguing during family dinners or outings. Neither of them wants Henry or Emma to be subjected to that because it will only hurt them or make them feel bad.

Regina sighs, hands smoothing over the barest of creases at her skirt, before looking at each of them in turn. "I'm aware of that. I'm trying to say that we might have to be even more cordial."

"Why?" Snow asks skeptically, eyeing the mayor intently as she tries to figure out what exactly is going on.

Regina releases a barely audible huff. "Well, like I stated earlier, your daug-Emma, seems to have temporarily lost her mind." Unconsciously, her left hand moves down to her right ring-finger, twirling the object she's not nearly starting to become used to that's found its way onto it.

Snow's gaze follows the movement for a breathless moment before she frowns. "Regina, what is going on?" she asks warily, gripping her husband's hand as she looks closely at her former step-mother. There's a strange, not entirely pleasant, pull starting deep in her abdomen.

"I'm saying there's a chance we might have to be around each other for a long time. Forever perhaps," Regina hints, barely refraining from doing a face palm at the blank looks she recieves. Why Emma doesn't allow her to call them the two idiots out loud she'll never know. It's so very true.

"What do you mean?" David questions and the mayor actually growls in frustration and disbelief. At least Snow is beginning to look like she comprehends somewhat. She releases an irritated sigh as she realizes she's just going to have to spell it out for them.

"I mean that Emma has asked me to marry her."

And finally she gets the reaction she's been waiting for. A sharp intake of breath from Snow while David's eyes almost bulge out of his skull.

"I…she…what-" he splutters as they both look down at her hand in sudden comprehension and Regina has to fight the urge to hide it from their disbelieving gazes.

"As I've told you now, repeatedly," she starts annoyed, "the sheriff seems to be suffering from a momentary lapse of judgment. I guess it's her way of showing me that she's not going to run away."

It's not guessing, Emma told her that in her proposal. She even tried to go down on one knee, all embarrassed and shy and adorable. Regina forced her to stand as soon as she realized what was happening.

"And you said yes?" Snow asks finally, a look on her face that the mayor can't quite discern and frankly doesn't want to.

"I did," Regina confirms, giving them both a look that dare any one of them to object.

It wasn't an easy 'yes' for her to say. Not because she didn't want to spend the rest of her life with the sheriff; she quite likes the idea of Henry and his two moms together. No, the issue was that she's been married once before and the experience was…less than pleasant.

And Emma – dorky, adorable, flustered, idiotic Emma Swan – already knew that. 'Let me show you how it's supposed to be,' she'd said. 'Marriage doesn't mean you're my property, it just means we get better benefits from the state.'

Regina had laughed and she'd cried and called the sheriff insane numerous times between kisses. Even Emma Swan - hard ass bounty hunter, 'I grew up in the system so I had to be tough' woman - had to wipe at her eyes once her trembling fingers successfully deposited the ring on the right finger.

She quickly brings herself back to the present, taking in husband and wife who seems to be having a silent conversation.

"Anyway," Regina says, clearing her throat to get their full attention, "I just wanted to give you fair warning. Give you a chance to get used to the idea." She smirks at them as she stands, projecting more confidence than she actually feels.

"I'll see you both on Sunday for family dinner," she offers in parting, making her way to the door without waiting for them to follow. They're no doubt too busy trying to take everything in to play perfect hostesses right now anyway.


	11. Early Riser

Title: Early Riser

Rating: K

AN: Written for a prompt on tumblr

* * *

><p>Regina groans in annoyance at the silent curses slipping through her lover's lips disturbing her slumber. "What are you doing?" she croaks, not even bothering to force her eyes open. It's too early for her to get up, the lack of light from the drawn curtains tells her that much.<p>

"Sorry, stubbed my toe," Emma whispers apologetically. She'd been trying her best to sneak out, but stubbed her toe in the darkness, hence the less than proper words escaping her throat. "Go back to sleep," she offers to the grumbling woman in their bed as she leans over to drop a messy kiss on a cheek before closing the door as quietly as she can manage on her way out, chuckling silently at the frustrated breath that leaves Regina's lungs as she tries to settle back into a comfortable position so she can drift off to blissful unconsciousness again.

* * *

><p>Dark pools shoot open as a high pitched grating sound reaches her ears, making her jerk out of her relaxed sleeping state. A couple of very unladylike choice words flow through her mind as the sound stops briefly before starting up again a few moments later.<p>

She swears one day she's going to murder that woman.

Scrunching her face in concentration, she grins wide to herself as a surprised yelp followed by her name floats up from the kitchen. With a pleased sigh she snuggles her face closer against Emma's pillow, breathing in her lover's scent and closing her eyes once more.

* * *

><p>"You can't just magic away the blender, Regina," Emma scolds as soon as the woman in question makes her way into the kitchen, going straight for the freshly brewed coffee the blonde has made for her.<p>

"You can't make your weird protein shakes so early in the morning, Emma," Regina snarks right back before humming low in her throat as the warm liquid flows passed her tongue.

"It's not _that_ early. And didn't you raise a child for 16 years? You should be a morning person."

Regina shoots her a glare over the rim of her cup. "Exactly, raised. Past tense. Now he's only home during vacations and I'm not going to let you ruin my precious beauty sleep with your inappropriately eccentric morning rituals."

Emma grins at her grumpy lover. "You're always beautiful, it's not like you need it."

"Nice try, dear," the woman replies with a knowing smirk before sipping at her coffee again, "But that still doesn't mean I one day won't drop you on your parents when you finally succeed in making me go mental."

Emma mock coos at her as she walks over and kisses the grouchy woman's cheek sweetly. "I'm pretty sure you already are," she tells Regina with a sheepish grin, laughing at the threatening glare she receives in return.

"And _I'm_ pretty sure I told you to use magic so I don't have to wake up at such unearthly hours."

The blonde releases an overly dramatic sigh before kissing pursed lips once, twice, three times until lips quirk upwards in amusement.

"Whatever you say, _dear_" she offers playfully, patting Regina's behind affectionately before making her way to the shower.

It had been a surprise when they moved in together and Henry went away to college and she realized that Mayor Mills was in fact _not_ a morning person. But as much as the woman threatens her morning routines, she knows it's all in good jest. They have both experienced having their choices taken away from them, and are loath to actually force changes on each other.

Emma grins to herself as she starts the water, setting the temperature to Regina's preferred one, before quickly getting rid of her running clothes. Yes, the woman loves to complain about the sheriff being an early riser, but she sure doesn't seem to mind what comes after.


	12. What The Hell!

Title: What The Hell?!

Rating: T

AN: An alternative reaction from Emma to Henry seeing Regina kissing Hood. Assumes you have knowledge of everything up until 3x19.

Thanks to yoanagf for betaing even though in the end all mistakes are my own.

—-

"What the hell, Regina?" Emma barked as soon as the door to the mansion swung open, pushing her way inside without waiting for an invitation, stomping her boots loudly against the floor.

"What do you think you're doing?" Regina snapped right back as she hurried to slam the door and follow after the irate sheriff.

"I can't believe you let Henry catch you swapping spit with _Robin Hood_. Do you have no tact?"

"Excuse me?" Regina replied, lips curling into a snarl and eyes flashing with anger. "First of all, it's not like I planned for him to see it and second, why is it any of your business? If you think you can-"

The brunette stopped mid-rant as realization downed on her and she sent Emma a look of utter betrayal and fury.

"No," she said loudly, pointing an accusing finger in the blonde's direction. "You will not get to use this as a reason to take my son from me again just because you insufferable Charmings can't bear to see me have even the slightest bit of happiness."

Emma floundered at the furious words. "What? I'm not gonna take Henry and this isn't about-"

"Yes it is," Regina hissed as she got right up in the sheriff's face. "I can understand it coming from the two idiots, but I expected better from you, Miss Swan."

"I have a name you know," the blonde growled as she tried to figure out just what the woman meant by that. Regina sniffed and raised her chin proudly; like a queen.

"Yes, one I will use when you start acting accordingly."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Emma barked, brows furrowing at the smirk on red lips.

"You're the one who barged in here and started accusing _me!_"

"Because you're smooching with freaking Robin Hood out in the open, Regina," the sheriff roared with heavy puffs of irritation. "I mean, do you even know the guy?"

She couldn't be sure, but she thought she detected a brief flicker of uncertainty in brown orbs as Regina took a reluctant step back.

"He's my soul mate."

Emma gaped at her before shaking her head. "I'm sorry, what?"

Regina huffed out an annoyed breath as she crossed her arms. "A long time ago, Tinkerbell used fairy dust to lead me to my soul mate because she felt I needed to love again, and it led me to a man with a lion tattoo."

The sheriff cocked one eyebrow unimpressed. "And so Robin Hood has to be your true love?"

"Daniel was my true love," Regina interjected hastily. "Soul mate and True Love aren't necessarily the same thing."

Emma waved the words away. "Whatever. It's not like there's only one person who has some sort of lion tattoo. How can you be sure it's him?"

Regina pursed her lips. "What do you _want_ from me?" she finally snapped, eyeing the blonde with nothing but distrust.

"I just want to know that you know what you're doing," Emma offered with a shrug that had the brunette grinding her teeth together in frustration.

"Why, will you find a way to take my happiness away if I do?" Regina challenged, her voice bordering on mocking, but her eyes flashing in warning. Hadn't that damn family taken enough from her?

"No, Regina, but I need to know that you really are…happy, I mean."

"Why?" the brunette asked suspiciously, scrutinizing the sheriff and trying to figure out just what she was playing at. Emma ignored the question as she took a heavy breath and met dark pools firmly.

"Believe it or not, but I actually want happiness for you and that's why I'm asking: is he the one you could see yourself spending the rest of your life with?"

Silence hung heavy in the air between them.

"Why are you asking me this?" Regina questioned when she couldn't take the silent staring match any longer.

"Why aren't you answering?" The sheriff countered without missing a beat as she unconsciously took a step closer to the woman. "It's a pretty easy question."

"No, it's not," the brunette responded as she automatically took a step back. "You're expecting me to make the choice of a lifetime based on barely any time at all."

Emma's brows lifted in a silent 'exactly' as she moved forwards again.

"You can choose your own happiness in your own time, Regina. Who cares what some stupid magic said over 30 years ago?" she stated, lifting one hand to steady the other woman when she stumbled for a moment while backing away in her high heels.

"Emma, what are you doing?" Regina asked, hand shooting up to settle against the blonde's collar bone to stop her from coming any closer, her voice trembling just slightly.

"We're a family, right? You, me and Henry? We're his two moms."

"Emma," Regina croaked, not pushing back when the woman pressed herself even closer, their noses almost touching. She could almost feel the increased beating of her missing heart in her empty chest, her breath feeling suddenly labored and her throat closing up, making it hard to swallow.

"We could be a family couldn't we?" Emma whispered and the brunette felt her breath catch at the way stormy green eyes moved down to her lips and oh gods, was this really happening?

"Could you see yourself spending the rest of your life with me and Henry?"

She had to close her eyes against the onslaught of images and emotions that stirred inside her at the words caressing warmly against her parted lips. Because she could, oh gods, she really could.

"Emma-" she breathed softly, trying to find enough breath to say something more. But before she could, soft pale lips pressed gently against her own, full of promise and hope and encouragement. And Regina decided, to hell with it, and gave herself over to her body's instincts, clutching desperately at the sheriff as she let herself sink into the kiss, barely drawing a breath before latching onto lips hungrily. Emma released a soft groan and pressed just as eagerly back and oh gods, this was so much better than with Robin. This felt _right_. Henry's two moms; together.

"Yes," she whispered when they pulled back and drew quick breaths of air, her whole body tingling at the smile that lit up Emma's face at that one word that said so much.

A strong hand tangled in dark tresses as the other stroked her cheek reverently before lips closed over her own once more.


End file.
